


You know you wanna ride, on my garbage truck

by not_who_we_are



Series: Fandom Letters to Penthouse [3]
Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Face-Fucking, Glasses, M/M, POV First Person, Penthouse Letters, Stalking, film set, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_who_we_are/pseuds/not_who_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While stalking Lucas Lee on set, Wallace has to prove just how big a fan he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know you wanna ride, on my garbage truck

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Fandom Letters to Penthouse" series. Here's a brief rundown if you aren't familiar with Penthouse Letters:  
> They're basically first person tales of sexual exploits sent in by readers of Penthouse Magazine (so they say...). They're often ridiculous and goofy. They're pretty short and to the point. And they are usually sort of kinky. 
> 
> The titles of Penthouse Letters are usually literal, pun-filled, and goofy. I'm opting **not** to adhere to that trope. (For now.)
> 
> This title taken from "Garbage Truck" off the _Scott Pilgrim_ soundtrack.
> 
>  

I thought stalking my hetero crush would land me in bed with a cold. Boy, was I surprised when I found myself on my knees.

Let me start at the beginning. When I found out my dream guy was shooting a movie right down the street from me, there was no way I **wasn’t** going to head down and lurk. I would have stood in the freezing cold indefinitely to be able to stare at him up close. I’m not going to name names here, but let me just say, he’s a pretty good skater, turned pretty good actor, and his jaw line is so sharp you could use it to slice bread. 

So I just showed up to gawk and watch that piece of ass prance around the set. I was content to fanboy silently in a corner. And who wouldn’t be? You know how many shitty action flicks I’ve sat through in hopes of him going shirtless? Too many is the answer to that. With taglines like “Kiss me I’m dying” I’m not shelling out money to stare at the plot. If all I had to suffer was the low temperatures to witness his glory first hand, wild horses couldn’t have kept me away.

To my credit, I was able to stay pretty subdued as I peered around the sets and lighting. Even being a few messily feet away from this specimen was making my blood boil. I was premature in my back patting though, because the second he was within earshot I told him I was a “big fan.” Ugh. Who even says that? I’m usually so quick with my witty quips. Clearly this Adonis was throwing me off my game.

He raised one perfectly penciled eyebrow at me and stalked away. How am I such a loser? How am I even a person? Just thinking about it makes me insanely embarrassed. But clearly I was either way more charming than I thought, or just really hot. Or both.

I was standing watching them set up another shot when I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder. I figured it was my roommate coming to join in the stalky fun, so imagine my surprise when I turned around and found myself face to face with **him**.

(I really want to tell you who it is. Your readers would never believe it!)

So there I am, eye to eye with one of the hottest actors working today. I could have puked. Instead I just stood there, wracking my brain for something sassy to say. Before I could come up with anything, he growled out “big fan, eh?” 

My entire body screamed “God, yes! Fan! Big fan! HUGE fan!” But when I opened my mouth I said “yup.”

You know what he said to me, in that gravely, action hero voice? “Let’s see about that.”

He pulled me around a corner and behind a wall of lighting junk. I’m not sure what they were; huge black boxes that were stacked high enough to keep two grown men out of view? All I know is that I was immediately being pushed to the ground and I heard the faint rustle of a belt being undone.

As I knelt on the freezing concrete, my pants soaking in the remains of melted snow, I almost wept. I was about to suck a famous cock. A cock I’ve only dreamt about. And let me tell you it was better than I could have ever hoped.

He pulled the massive thing out of his tight jeans. It was at that moment I realized the only thing hotter than super tight boxer briefs is nothing at all. That’s right, no underwear. Mr. Movie Star was going commando. I practically leapt up to grab the thick length dangling in front of me, but I tried to play it cool.

I deftly ran my hand up and down the shaft to make sure he was hard as a rock. That only lasted about 5 strokes because I couldn’t wait to shove that thing down my throat. I sucked his dick down with one bob of my head. And I continued to suck like my life depended on it.

I felt like I was going to pass out, and it wasn’t because I was almost choking on dick. I know what I’m doing in that department and I’ve handled my fair share of massive dongs. If we’re being honest, I’m a bit of a size queen. But this was different. I mean, if I looked up I was staring at a dude I’ve jerked off to more times than I can count!

It’s a good thing I have extensive experience with big dicks because it wasn’t long before he just started fucking my mouth. His fingers tangled in my hair and he used the leverage to drag me up and down his length. He was grunting and it sounded just like the noises he makes during intense fight scenes. I knew I’d never be able to watch his movies the same way again. 

A few more rough pumps and he was shooting his load down my throat. I took it all with no trouble and pulled back to wipe my lips. He was already zipping up his pants. A light sweat had broken across his forehead. I’m sure they had makeup people on hand to touch him up.

Without a word he readjusted his leather jacket, cracked his neck, and walked away.

I was still on my knees trying to clean myself up. I wasn’t looking for cuddles, but he could have at least said thanks. Next time he’s in town I’ll be sure to track him down again. Hopefully I can get him to show me some gratitude. 

And I bet he’d look **amazing** with glasses. I’ll have to bring those next time too.—Name and location withheld


End file.
